Under You're Nose
by jEn FaY
Summary: When Blade visits a research laboratory, he gets a surprise...Please R&R this is my first fic!


Title: Under You're Nose

Author: jEnniE

Disclaimer: I don't own Blade or any of the recognizabe characters in this story. The original characters are mine.

**Under You're Nose**

one night in atlanta GA...

Four men and the girl stood in the corner of the labratory. A man is strapped to the table. This man was bleeding from his eyes and hanged from handcuffs on the wall. He was kicking his foot struggline and groaned. He looked like he was tortured for a month and everyone standing around was scary with no sympathy. But he smiled like he was confident anyway. His smile was mocking the others.

The man in front held up a flashlite and threatened the man "You know by now this is not a normal flashlight. it gives out ultraviolent light and regular light so it is like sunlight!" he said. "Tell me what you know or I'll shine it in you're eye again!"

The main grinned and spit. The spit landed by the man's foot and he glared at him. But the vampire kept smiling and started looking around nonchalently even though his eyes were wet and bloody. He saw standing the next to the men the crying girl.

She was the most beautiful person he had ever seen, even vampires. She wore black leather straps with a gun and knife and boots that went to her thigh. She had tatoos swirling over her neck and down her shoulders a little bit and she had a tight black top and really pretty boobs. Her skin was dark but hair shimmered red over her shoulders it was in a ponytail high so you could see where she had shaved a design low under trhe other hair. Her goldren eyes were fill of tears in spite of he was a vampire. She looked horrified at what happened to him. She moved to the man's arm and pulled it "Daddy you hurt him enough! stop please! why don' t have to do that to each other!"

He laughed at her. "Jennie he's a vampire, we have to find the others who escaped. you did good hunting him but now we have to haev his information." His laugh was low and evil and Jennie cringed.

She looked at the vampire in his chains. he was captured by her gaze which was truly sorry and full of sympathy and thought he might tell her what she needd to know if it was just the two of them. She looked at her dad and said "let me talk to him," but her father laughed.

Everyone was so distracted by teh arguing that everyone was surprised when suddenly the window exploded and Blaed and Abby and Whistler cameinside!

The room exploded in fighting very fast. First Blade killed the vampire with a sword and Hannibel shot it just to be sure it was dead. Then the other three men attacked them both and were killed with bullets and a shockrum. Except one crawled to Jennie and whispered into her ear before he died "The vampire's first target is the senator. and Jennie--you can't tell them your name! use your code name only!"

While this happened, Jennie's father screamed at them "no you fools! You reuined our plan! They vampires are sending vampiredogs out among rich and famous people and politicians and we had one ready to tell us information! We had to act fast because the dogs will bite people right away and the vampires will take over the whole country!"

But Abby saw Jennie's father swinging his arms around and shot him in the chest with an arrow because she wasn't listening to what he said becuase of the music. So he fell on the floor bleeding to death.

"Oh no" said Hannibal, "we thought they were experimenting to get vampire DNA! We must have done it all wrong!" He thought for a minute and decided the best place to look was their files. "I bet they have files on things the vampire said and the dog plan. I'll look." He started that.

But Jennie was horrified. 'NOOOOOOOOOO! Not my father!' she said. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she kneeled on the ground beside his body which was now dead. She picked him up and cuddles him like a teddy bear he bought her when she was five. She looked very sad but Blade was not fooled by her beauty.

Blade laughed. 'you must have an Electric Complexs' he said and she shot him in the foot.

When it healed he snarled at her. she tossed h er flowing amber tressess over her sholder and bared fangs.

He jumped! He swang his sword and it cleft through her gun. The gun hit the ground. The gun was in two pieces!

She stepped back grabbing her knife and said "well I may have met my math! Prepare to faze the rath of BLAYDE!"

He looked surprise. His eyebrows went up and he almost drops his sword on the floor. "I'm blade" he yelled and grabbed her arm.

"your blade? NO I'm Blayde!" she asked. HOW could he have the same name as her? She looked at him lcosely and noticed that his eyes were the same color as her eyes. He had shaved his head in a design just like hers was. And they had similar tatoos even! What was going on!

"I dont need you're mad cap antics!" He picked up his sword and pointed it at her.

"Wait" said Hannibel from the file room. He held up a file. "don't fight! she's telling the truth! She is kind of you...apparently they were going genetics experiments here too and made her to fight the vampires when they couldn't get you! I guess you impressed them." He pointed at Jennie. "And Blayde must have been a pawn her whole life!"

Abby looked horrified to hear it. 'I'm so sorry," said Abby "I didnt mean to shoot your father. I thought he was attacking people and I had my radio on so I didn't hear what he said." She looked like she was going to cry. Jennie was so confused that she didn't know what to think. She wanted to smack Abby.

"but wait how did they get my dna," said Blade. "we gave them the slips."

Hannibel flipped through the file. "when dracula looked like you he had your dna (authors note: i made it so he could control his dna which makes sense if he has to shapeshift) and they took a pice of the body before he turned back. And they grew Jennie up from it! Right under our nose!"

Blade snarled.

Abby was still upset. "I am so sorry" she said she threw the iPod on the ground. "I'm not using this again until I can read lips and not make a mistake."

"I read lips" jennie offered. If it meant the lifes of more people, she could teach Abby. Then no one else would have to die from a mistake.

And I can teach you to fight with music," said Abby. She smiled through tears.

Jennie picked the ipod and put it in her ears "I bet we can be goo d friends." Abby laughed and tossed her a crossbow and Jennie put a bolt in. Jennie thought about shooting Abby with it to get revenge at her father but Abby had been so nice and misunderstood that Jennie knew she should be a batter person to forgive her. So she just fired a crossbow at the door lock and it broke even though it was a hundred feet away from her.

She felt a gaze from behind her and turnedto look around. Hannibel was looking at her and he looked impressed. He whistled "nice shot."

Jennie got realy embarrased all of a sudden and blushed. She didn't know why she felt awkward becasue she was a soldier and soldiers shouldn't feel nervous about other fighters. but somehow he made her feel weird. Abby didn't seem to notice but Blade was giving her a funny look out of the corner of his eye. She glared at him so hard his glasses almost fell off his nose and actually a lens cracked! Hannibel smiled at her and his beard crinkled cutely for a minute. She smiled back but then saw he was looking at her chest where there was a tear in her shirt from the glass. She smacked him on the cheek and he went flying backward.

He got up and looked mad. He glared at her. She thought he might attack her. But instead Ryan said 'you must be partly a vampire to hit that hard." And he laugned and then said "I like my girls sassey." He rubbed his cheek and smile. But his eyes were so sympathetic that she knew he knew something special. She could sense it because of the way his smile had vanished.

"You know about being a vampire don't you" she said.

"I was a vampire before," he said "but now i'm human and I fight with Blade"

"no you don't...oh you mean that blade!" she laughed with a toss of her head at the mistake. Then she realized what else he said before. "and im' not you're girl!" She glared at him and her knowing eyes flashed beautifully. He thought he saw a stange fire in them like sunlight on the ocean. he had to know her better.

"give it time" he said. "tell you what when you beat me in a fight ill take you on a date."

"Your so arrogant!" she said. "I'l lhave to teach you a lesson!" And she grabbed Blade's sword out of his hand and stuck it at Hannible. But Abby stepped in between them. "i agree he can be a pain in the butt butt now we should get out of here fast!" Jennie lowered the sword and looked to find Blade right in her face glaring!

But he wasn't angry. She could see Blade looked impressed. "Did you use a sword before" he said "you hold it like a pro."

Jennie laughs. "Ive never used one before. it must be naturally talent!"

He smiled. "if your my clone it better be! Ill show you some tricks when we get back. i think we'll make a good team Blayde."

"Twin "blaydes"!" They laughed She ginned and held her hand.

Abby and Hannibel and Blade put their hands on hers. "A team!" they all said together. Then they ran out the window and went to their hideout.

To be continued...

Author note: This ism y first fanfiction but Im really going to get better please R&R or I wont write more!

Next chapter; Jennie learns to use swords and track down the vampire dogs - it might surprise You!


End file.
